


Trust

by HeyxItsxAli



Series: Gavins Littlespace [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cats, Fluff, Little!Gavin, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyxItsxAli/pseuds/HeyxItsxAli
Summary: Gavin has never shared this secret with anyone. Nines is one of the people he trusts the most and feels as though he owes him an explanation.This was inspired by this artwork on tumblr - https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/180522903374





	Trust

Gavin had a reputation for being a dick to everyone. He had two ways of dealing with his emotions, lashing out at others or age regressing. He discovered this through tumblr when he was a teenager and has done it ever since. 

No one in his life has ever found out, mainly because he’s not trusted his previous partners enough to tell them. When he entered into a relationship with Nines, he expected the same. For his partner to be horrible and argue with him a lot until they broke up. Their relationship had been going well for a year and a half, which is one of the longest relationships Gavin had been in. They were discussing on whether Nines should move into Gavins apartment. 

He didn’t want Nines to stumble upon his smol stuff and jump to strange conclusions, at the same time he didn’t want to tell him at all in fear of being rejected. Yet, Nines had to know.

He sat on his couch staring intently at his front door, waiting for a sign that Nines was close. He was anxious as hell but prepared to explain and probably get rejected. He got so wound up in his thoughts that he almost fell of the couch when a soft knock sounded through the living room. He composed himself and walked towards the door. Nines was about to knock again when he saw that the door had opened and Gavin was almost cowering behind it. He stepped aside and let the Android in. 

Nines stepped inside and they both stood as an awkward atmosphere filled the space around them. Gavin attempted to speak but his words escaped him.

“You said you wanted to show me something. You said it was urgent and to come with an open mind. What is it that you wanted to show me?” Nines spoke, kickstarting the conversation. Gavin inhaled and went to fetch his phone. He brought up the definition and began to explain what kept him sane for so long.  
“You see, it’s a coping mechanism of sorts. Your brain reverts back to the mentality of a child to protect from trauma and stress.” He was unable to finish his explanation as Nines silenced him.  
“This is all too interesting, why are you showing this to me?” Nines asked, still not mentally connecting the dots.  
“Because this is what I do. It’s why I’ve barely invited you to my house and when I do you only see my living room.” One of Gavins cats, Noodles, came over after picking up on his stress levels. 

Nines seemed to have a far of look in his eye for a moment while his led whizzed a yellow/orange colour.  
“Ok, that seems fine.” Nines said as he finished thinking.  
“That’s it? There’s no questions, no misconceptions?” Gavin was shocked.  
“No. I did a quick search and identify the type of coping mechanism that you use. It is common in people that feel as though they didn’t have a childhood and have mental health issues.” Nines explained his train of thought.  
“Not really what I was aiming for, but sure. I’m just glad that you accept it.” Gavin murmured as he started rubbing his eyes, a tell tale sign that he was slipping. 

Nines felt surprised by that answer and didn’t want to address it today, he simply wanted to make his boyfriend happy and content. He swept Gavin up into his arms and whispered in his ear, “Where’s your stuff?” Gavin lazily pointes to his bedroom while incoherently saying “closet”. 

Nines carried his boyfriend to his bedroom and set him on his bed, at this point, Gavin was almost asleep due to how secure he felt around Nines. Nines has appeared back in the bedroom after momentarily disappearing, with all three of Gavins cats in his arms. He also placed them on the bed next to Gavin. 

He went into the closet to assess what his boyfriend had been hiding from him. He found 4 different baby blue boxes. One contained onesies and footed pyjamas. The next box contained various types of diapers and related supplies. The third box contained small things such as pacifiers and pacifier clips, etc. The last box contained a large number of stuffed animals ranging from years old to recently bought. 

“What age do you regress to and is there anything specific you wish for me to get out for you?” Nines asked politely. Gavin nodded while holding up two fingers. At this point he had stuffed a finger in his mouth that he was happily chewing on. Nines shook his head as he reached for what looked like the most chewed paci, it’s matching clip and an equally chewed soother. Nines has scanned the onesies and chose one that matched well the paci and it’s clip. 

Gavin was almost entirely asleep at this point. Nines removed his fingers from his mouth and swapt it out for his paci. He proceeded to change Gavins clothes and attach the paci to the adorable onesie. 

Nines manoeuvred them both to be lying under the quilt with cats surrounding them. It was perhaps the best sleep Gavin had gotten in years.


End file.
